Recliner Stump
The Stump Drawer was a room furniture item in Club Penguin. It cost 125 coins in the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, and only members could buy it. History Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotated the recliner. *Pressing the up/down arrow keys changed the color of the wooden puffle at the top of the chair to one of the adoptable puffles' color. Gallery Default Furniture Sprites 2343 001.png Furniture Sprites 2343 014.png Furniture Sprites 2343 027.png Furniture Sprites 2343 040.png Furniture Sprites 2343 053.png Furniture Sprites 2343 066.png Furniture Sprites 2343 079.png Furniture Sprites 2343 092.png Red Furniture Sprites 2343 002.png Furniture Sprites 2343 015.png Furniture Sprites 2343 028.png Furniture Sprites 2343 041.png Furniture Sprites 2343 054.png Furniture Sprites 2343 067.png Furniture Sprites 2343 080.png Furniture Sprites 2343 093.png Orange Furniture Sprites 2343 003.png Furniture Sprites 2343 016.png Furniture Sprites 2343 029.png Furniture Sprites 2343 042.png Furniture Sprites 2343 055.png Furniture Sprites 2343 068.png Furniture Sprites 2343 081.png Furniture Sprites 2343 094.png Yellow Furniture Sprites 2343 004.png Furniture Sprites 2343 017.png Furniture Sprites 2343 030.png Furniture Sprites 2343 043.png Furniture Sprites 2343 056.png Furniture Sprites 2343 069.png Furniture Sprites 2343 082.png Furniture Sprites 2343 095.png Green Furniture Sprites 2343 005.png Furniture Sprites 2343 018.png Furniture Sprites 2343 031.png Furniture Sprites 2343 044.png Furniture Sprites 2343 057.png Furniture Sprites 2343 070.png Furniture Sprites 2343 083.png Furniture Sprites 2343 096.png Blue Furniture Sprites 2343 006.png Furniture Sprites 2343 019.png Furniture Sprites 2343 032.png Furniture Sprites 2343 045.png Furniture Sprites 2343 058.png Furniture Sprites 2343 071.png Furniture Sprites 2343 084.png Furniture Sprites 2343 097.png Purple Furniture Sprites 2343 007.png Furniture Sprites 2343 020.png Furniture Sprites 2343 033.png Furniture Sprites 2343 046.png Furniture Sprites 2343 059.png Furniture Sprites 2343 072.png Furniture Sprites 2343 085.png Furniture Sprites 2343 098.png Pink Furniture Sprites 2343 008.png Furniture Sprites 2343 021.png Furniture Sprites 2343 034.png Furniture Sprites 2343 047.png Furniture Sprites 2343 060.png Furniture Sprites 2343 073.png Furniture Sprites 2343 086.png Furniture Sprites 2343 099.png Brown Furniture Sprites 2343 009.png Furniture Sprites 2343 022.png Furniture Sprites 2343 035.png Furniture Sprites 2343 048.png Furniture Sprites 2343 061.png Furniture Sprites 2343 074.png Furniture Sprites 2343 087.png Furniture Sprites 2343 100.png White Furniture Sprites 2343 010.png Furniture Sprites 2343 023.png Furniture Sprites 2343 036.png Furniture Sprites 2343 049.png Furniture Sprites 2343 062.png Furniture Sprites 2343 075.png Furniture Sprites 2343 088.png Furniture Sprites 2343 101.png Black Furniture Sprites 2343 011.png Furniture Sprites 2343 024.png Furniture Sprites 2343 037.png Furniture Sprites 2343 050.png Furniture Sprites 2343 063.png Furniture Sprites 2343 076.png Furniture Sprites 2343 089.png Furniture Sprites 2343 102.png Gold Furniture Sprites 2343 012.png Furniture Sprites 2343 025.png Furniture Sprites 2343 038.png Furniture Sprites 2343 051.png Furniture Sprites 2343 064.png Furniture Sprites 2343 077.png Furniture Sprites 2343 090.png Furniture Sprites 2343 103.png Rainbow Furniture Sprites 2343 013.png Furniture Sprites 2343 026.png Furniture Sprites 2343 039.png Furniture Sprites 2343 052.png Furniture Sprites 2343 065.png Furniture Sprites 2343 078.png Furniture Sprites 2343 091.png Furniture Sprites 2343 104.png Names in other languages See also *Wood Ring Table Category:Room Furniture Category:Brown items Category:2015 Category:2016